My Queen
by apple200
Summary: Queen Morgana captures Merlin after she takes Camelot for a second time but she decides not to kill him, no instead she wants to humilate him and she makes him her personal sex slave. But when feelings start to develop between the two what will happen? Will Merlin forever be her slave or can he change her? or will she change him? Mergana Smut
1. Chapter 1

My Queen

"My lady we caught him yesterday," A guard announced in the throne room of Camelot, Morgana was sat on the throne with the crown that rightfully belonged to her resting on her head. Her raven black hair was settled on her shoulders and she did her best to look imposing

"Bring him in," she ordered with a secret sense of satisfaction; she had been waiting for this day for years. However Merlin was not brought into the room in the manner she thought; she expected tears and struggling instead he was dragged in calmly; as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Merlin," Morgana greeted venomously; her eyes were wide with anticipation as her brain struggled to come up with a torture brutal enough to meet his crime; she had thought of burning, stoning, torture and worse but none seemed to fit.

"Morgana," Merlin greeted with no expression at all, the guard whacked him and he let out a slightly groan of pain. Morgana glared at him; he had poisoned her and how dare he act innocent and brave before her when she knew him to be a coward. Deep down she knew Merlin was many things but a coward was not one of them, however her mind was on revenge

"Silence," Agravaine spat before looking up at Morgana

"You stand accused of high treason and attempting to prevent the rightful Queen of Camelot, how to you plead," she demanded coolly wanting to see his expression turn to fear. It didn't work

"Innocent the rightful Queen is not here, all I see is a witch on the throne," Merlin hissed defiantly knowing that Agravaine would hit him even harder than the guard did, Morgana held her hand up to stop the man. Merlin couldn't be broken with violence; she knew that better than anyone

"All I see is a man who poisoned me to save his beloved Camelot and his own skin," Morgana spat nastily, but then she broke into another smile.

"I find you guilty of all your crimes but death would be a luxury for someone like you, instead I sentence you to a much different fate," Morgana explained sweetly; Merlin looked bored. He could escape any torture she tried to inflict with magic and she had no idea of who he was so that gave him an advantage. He looked up waiting for her to explain the tortures she had lined up

"I sentence you to be my own personal slave," she announced coldly. Merlin was taken aback; along with most of the court

"My lady," Agravaine began somewhat awkwardly. Morgana ignored him; she had made up her mind when she realised how handsome he looked; not ruggedly so like the knights but in his own way he was appealing, it might have been his innocence but she was going to take that away.

"Silence, as I was saying Merlin you will not be my serving boy as such but a slave, a slave who will pleasure me whenever and however I desire it," Morgana finished. Merlin looked shocked now; he had expected torture and death not this; this was worse. Then a powerful fist sent his mind spiralling into darkness and he fell into unconsciousness

"Take him to my chambers," Morgana commanded with an excited gleam in her eye, she was going to play with her new toy very soon.

Later

When Merlin awoke he found his clothes were gone; all except a short, thin skirt like covering over his genitals. It was pink and nearly see through; then he felt something around his neck, it was a collar with silver spikes on the outside; he could feel magic within it. He reached for it and tried to tug it off but as he expected it was magically binding and would not be removed so easily

"That collar was made by a high priestess, it does not take away your will but twists it," Morgana greeted from across the room she was sitting in a fabric chair and looked pleased he had noticed her handiwork. He turned to face her but needed to be careful as the slightest move could lead to his; privates being exposed. She however took delight in watching him squirm and when dressing him in the fabric had found him to be larger than she expected, Merlin was about to say something but she cut him off.

"If you are more than ten metres away from me then it will paralyse you, if you resist any or my commands it will electrify you. If you try to hurt me in anyway then it will cause you unimaginable pain," she explained with a smile as her once dignified enemy was helpless before her. She had changed into her night-clothes and Merlin found the sky had darkened; he must have been out longer than he thought. He couldn't help notice how big Morgana's breasts were in her night-clothes; they were free to bounce as much as they liked and Merlin had to look away to stop himself going hard. He was wearing basically nothing and Morgana had already got a good view of the goods so to say when he turned to face her but wanted to stop her winning any victories over him.

"So in summary if you don't obey me then you will suffer," Morgana summarised sweetly as she drank in the sight of him; he was actually quite muscular but his clothes and frame hid this well; not anymore she was going to keep him exactly how he was. He looked ready to say something but she decided to test her power of him

"Don't speak," she whispered warmly, Merlin did not wanting to risk a dose of pain.

"Dance," Morgana commanded suddenly, Merlin was stunned and unwilling for a moment, he was not her performing monkey, then the collar hit him with some kind of energy and his resistance faded. He writhed on the floor; hit by searing pain for a few moments before it passed, Morgana had seen his genitals now during the squirming but was eager to see more.

"Dance," she commanded again and rather than face the pain again, he rose to his feet and began to spin around on the spot, Morgana began to clap patronisingly.  
"Good boy, now face me and lunge towards me," she ordered with a smile; Merlin complied knowing he must look ridiculous, but he began to lunge and found the fabric was ruffled up giving Morgana a clear view of his flopping penis.

"Good Merlin, now give me a lap dance," she ordered again. Merlin knowing exactly what one was thanks to Gwaine dragging him to a seedy tavern once complied. He flashed his arse and made sexual actions over her; pretending to ride her; or dipping his head between her legs. Morgana then saw his manhood was not very floppy anymore; regardless of what she had done she was a woman and Merlin couldn't help feeling turned on.

"My my Merlin," she announced with mock surprise as he got harder and harder until his entire length was forced through the flimsy fabric that was supposed to offer him decency. Merlin had stopped dancing now but had no way of hiding his erection and his cheeks burned with shame as Morgana studied it.

She beckoned him closer from where she was sitting until his cock was rubbing against her covered chest, she then began to inspect it; much to Merlin's discomfort she began to inspect it, her hands were soft and cool but his body welcomed her while his mind remained opposed. She then began to breathe hot air over the tip and Merlin's cock trembled slightly.

"Play with yourself," Morgana suddenly ordered, Merlin had no intention of doing so, not with her inches away but knowing the consequences of refusal he placed his hands on the shaft.

"Look at me," Morgana advised, so Merlin's hand began to move up and down his shaft as he gazed into Morgana's eyes, hating himself for being so aroused but enjoying the sensation at the same time. Pre-cum stuck to his fingers and his hands began to move faster and faster; sending him closer to the edge with each pleasurable stroke

"Are you ready to go?" Morgana taunted. Merlin nodded

"Then cum on your hand," she hissed in his eyes; not willing to disobey Merlin gave a groan of relief and his thick; sticky white seed spilled over his hand. Morgana smelt his palms; not used to the smell of a man and wanting to taunt Merlin stuck her finger in, Merlin almost came again right there as she brought his essence to her lips and sucked it off.

"Tasty," she commented as she swallowed the salty liquid. Merlin's hand was sticky and she eyed it thoughtfully

"Lick it all off," she requested. Merlin was not going to do this, not now not ever but suddenly he was reduced to thrashing on the floor as the collar punished him for disobedience. Most of the liquid dropped onto the floor and by the time Merlin's thrashing was done there was little of it left on his person.

"You messy pup, lick it all up!" Morgana scolded as if she was talking to a puppy, Merlin knowing he could not win against her lowered his head, she wanted to humiliate him and she was doing a very good job of it. But he felt nothing but disgust as his tongue lapped at the stone floor until it was clear, he was hit by waves of self loathing but had to ignore it; he knew Morgana and knew there was worse to come.

"Now Merlin as this is your first night I will allow you to sleep without pleasuring me, but tomorrow you will find that my pleasure is what will count not yours," Morgana announced flashing him a sultry grin before ordering him off the floor. Then she yawned and stretched herself over the bed,

"Lie down, use my lovely tits as a pillow," she sighed, Merlin did not want pain and something inside him wanted to comply, so he positioned himself next to her and she moved his head onto her breasts. They were surprisingly soft but Morgana wrapped her legs and body around him as if he was a huge cuddly toy

"Sleep now , but remember Merlin you are nothing more than my pet," she hissed into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

My Queen: Chapter Two

Sleep did not come to Merlin quickly; Morgana squirmed and never stopped clutching him like an oversized soft toy; he had already tried using magic but the collar would not allow him to leave Morgana's vicinity or disobey her. Which meant no matter how powerful he was; he was bound to Morgana and she had already humiliated him too much today. He was ashamed that he had touched himself while looking at her and how she had forced him to lick it all off the floor; the collar only made him feel cowardly as he chose to do those things rather than face the pain of disobedience. He had no idea where Arthur was; Elyan had taken him after Merlin decided to fend off their attackers with magic; he had been picked up the next day by a much larger force.

Now he was completely helpless and practically naked on Morgana's bed; never did he think that would happen, but then again hopefully Arthur could stage a rescue before Morgana's fantasias became too much to bear.

"Merlin," Morgana muttered in her sleep; she was having a dream and evidently one about him, Merlin however saw no reason to dwell on her; he was the one at risk here not her.

The Next Day

It was dawn when Morgana finally awoke; Merlin had managed to fall asleep a few hours earlier but Morgana had no qualms about waking him up. She had big plans for today which would ensure she was accepted by Camelot's people and make Merlin's humiliation much worse

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head," Morgana exclaimed loudly as she shook him from side to side, it worked. Merlin woke up and looked more content to stay in bed

"Up, I've got you some breakfast," Morgana told him gesturing to the table. Sure enough there was a large feast of a breakfast with meats, bread and all other foods; Merlin was smarter than this, there was no way she would allow him to eat this.

"Not that one Kitten," Morgana laughed pointing to the floor; a small dog bowl appliance was on the floor at her side, it was filled with a cream and obviously Morgana wanted to make it known he was nothing more than her sex cat.

"Come on now, lap it up," Morgana encouraged with a taunting referencing the previous night; Merlin glared at her but knowing the pain he would receive if he refused; got to his feet

"Do you know how to walk on your knees?" she asked slyly; Merlin almost laughed at how ironic the words and the situation was, he simply nodded.

"Then do it," Morgana hissed not wanting to dignify him with any civil human traits, the collar was already brimming with energy and Merlin sank to his knees and crawled over to the bowl; Morgana was taking great delight in the situation; that much was obvious. Merlin tasted the cream; it was cream and nothing else but as he doubted much else would be given to him over the course of the day and reached for the bowl; intending to drink it.

"No kitten, lap it up I said," Morgana scolded in her patronising tone, Merlin knew it was an order and complied. So while she sat having a feast he was knelt on the floor like a cat licking cream from a bowl, by the time she was finished he was still eating; it took a lot of getting used to but she sat petting his head until every drop had gone.

"Good little Kitten, now do you remember what I said last night?" she asked, Merlin nodded; he remembered every word and how fearful it made him feel.

"Good, because I didn't get any pleasure last night and you need to make up for it," she exclaimed in a tone that sent chills down Merlin's spine; he should have expected something like this. So Morgana smiled at him and pulled down the bottom part of her night-clothes; Merlin gasped as he took in her creamy legs and thighs and also the fact she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He could see her already glistening wet;

"Now if you bite or cause me any pain then after the collar has hurt you, I will have every one of your teeth plucked out," Morgana warned knowing how defiant Merlin could be. Merlin however could only feel aroused as he looked at her vagina.

"Well go on then Merlin, eat me out," she laughed as if she was talking to an idiot; in some ways she was as Merlin had no experience in this area but not willing to feel the collar's wrath he brought his lips to her entrance.

He experimentally licked all the way across and found her juices tasted sweet; her scent was musky but Merlin breathed it as he licked again. Morgana moaned in pleasure as the slimy muscle entered her and let out more as Merlin licked at her inner walls.

"Faster!" she ordered and Merlin complied; he began licking inside and flicking his tongue at her folds, he enjoyed the fact that he had the power to make her moan and he had some power over her.

"Suck on my clit," Morgana suddenly ordered and Merlin saw a nub like thing just above her entrance; assuming that was what she was referring to; sucked on it and gently nibbled at it

"Yes," Morgana groaned thrusting her head back as Merlin's tongue began fucking her and tasting every inch of her pussy. However she could not last forever and slowly her orgasm began to build; she began to take much deeper breaths and her own hands crept up her dress and she locked her own nipples in a vicious pinch. It only added to her pleasure and suddenly she exploded over Merlin's face and into his mouth as she reached the edge,

"Lap it up," Morgana ordered with a slight laugh knowing how well he did it. Merlin didn't need ordering, he was already licking her legs and entrance while his manhood stood tall and once again had pushed past the flimsy fabric that Morgana had dressed him in. Then he was done and again was hit by waves of self loathing; what had he done? he had pleasured his worst enemy and actually enjoyed licking her cum off her legs.

"Well done little Kitten," she breathed after a while "You know how to pleasure me, you're going to need that skill quite a lot." Merlin only bowed his head in shame.

"Now we have a busy day and you need your walk kitten," Morgana giggled and Merlin looked up to see her brandishing a leash; this day was not going to go by quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

My Queen

"Come along kitten," Morgana taunted, she was holding him by a black leather leash as they prepared to walk through the courtyard. The guards were smirking and jeering as he crawled by, servants he knew and others looked at him pityingly while others jeered and made comments as they looked up the pink skirt he was being made to wear. Morgana was loving every second of his public humiliation and kept tugging him along on the lead, it wasn't long but even if it was he couldn't go far; he would be paralysed long before he could escape. Morgana was standing there in an elegant dress; he was her accessory; her pet and walking him was showing to the world and him how much power she had. Merlin crawled down the steps; the throne room was behind and he hoped Morgana wasn't going to drag him all around the lower town; however it appeared they were waiting for someone; Morgana pulled him closer to him so he was practically cuddling her leg. Then he heard the galloping of horses; then he saw a carriage and the man who helped Morgana take over the city. It was cold and being practically naked meant Merlin needed to cuddle up to her leg; for warmth and to give him some protection from the wind's chill.

"Helios," Morgana greeted warmly using Merlin as a stand to help the man off his horse

"Morgana," Helios greeted paying no attention to Merlin, he must already know about the arrangement she had made with him.

"What news?" Morgana asked sweetly

"Nemeth has not met our demands but we have another guest," Helios smiled wickedly, he gestured to his men who opened the carriage; Merlin was taken aback as Princess Mithian was dragged from the carriage; she was wearing tattered clothing and was looking at Morgana with the same hatred Morgana reserved for Merlin. He had to admire her; she was at the mercy of Morgana and was not showing any fear, she locked eyes with Merlin and he gave her a slight smile; he was going to show that he wasn't beaten.

"Kitten seems to have taken a shine to you," Morgana taunted seeing the two smile; they were friends to an extent it seemed but Morgana was not going to allow the Princess any support from Merlin.

"You twisted witch," Mithian spat nastily realising who she was referring to, Morgana laughed cruelly and ordered her to kneel before her; she did after two guards forced her. Morgana grabbed her head and turned it so she was facing Merlin

"If your father doesn't surrender to us princess then I'm going to have a new kitten to play with," she taunted while ruffling her hands through Merlin's hair. For a moment she looked slightly fearful but that changed quickly to defiance

"Do what you will, Nemeth will never surrender to you," she hissed. Morgana laughed and with a nod of her head, she was dragged to the dungeons

"Come along kitten," Morgana ordered; she was not happy and it was Merlin she would take her anger out on.

Later

Merlin was sat curled up with Morgana's feet resting on him; he was at the base of the throne and she had ordered him to cushion her feet; he had done so but he suspected she had a greater plan for him. On the bright side curling up meant his genitals weren't exposed to the whole court

"My lady is it wise to have your... servant in that position?" Agravaine asked finding the situation slightly disturbing

"Are you questioning me?" Morgana demanded coldly, Agravaine took a step back and mumbled something apologetically, Morgana smiled

"What news do we have?" she asked suddenly

"Nemeth has not yet responded," Helios informed her; he seemed perfectly comfortable with Merlin being in the room and Merlin had a feeling that Morgana promised him his own "Kitten". Most likely Gwen if they ever caught her and Merlin hoped they never did

"If they do not respond by the end of today fit her with a collar," Morgana commanded.

"I'm not the only one who you want in bed then," Merlin muttered a little too loudly, Morgana suddenly stood up and he groaned in pain as he entire weight was thrust upon him.

"Don't think I'm doing this out of love Merlin, I want you to be humiliated; leave us!" she suddenly ordered unwilling to allow her pet to give her cheek. There was only a few people in the room other than Agravaine and Helios and they quickly left; not wanting to experience their new Queen's temper tantrum suddenly Merlin was raised into the air. Wanting nothing more than to blast Morgana away with magic he was proud he was able to resist; not just because it would reveal who he was but also because it he showed self-control.

"You think you can talk to you mistress like that?" Morgana demanded coldly; Merlin said nothing and suddenly a sharp crack filled the room as she spanked him firmly on the arse. It stung like hell for a few moments

"I said you think you can talk to your mistress like that?" Morgana demanded again;

"Yes," Merlin muttered a little too loudly again, she spanked him again only much harder, then a sly smile filled her face. Merlin was getting a bit to excited about the prospect of being spanked and touched by a beauty such as her

"Are you enjoying this Merlin?" She asked as her fingers closed around his shaft; it was already rock hard,

"No," Merlin replied, suddenly her hand began moving and he was overcome with waves of pleasure as she wanked him off; the only think he could think of was the rhythmical pumping of her hands and how her touch was cool and sent shivers up his spine. Then she stopped. He tried to move; the pleasure was blinding and all he wanted to was finish himself off

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked politely with a smirk

"Yes," Merlin replied his mind overcome with lust

"Then beg me to spank you," she offered; Merlin was reluctant at first but his throbbing cock begged for her touch, Morgana dangled her raven locks in his face and breathed all over him. Her scent just made him want more and it was his cock which won the battle over his mind

"Yes," he conceded after a while,

"Beg me then," she told him sternly. Merlin took a sigh and tried not to think of what he was being reduced to

"Please mistress spank me," he muttered after a while.

"Say it louder," she whispered softly

"Please mistress spank me," Merlin announced not wanting to go without pleasure for a moment longer, Morgana took his answer this time and her hand began moving vigorously once more. However with each pump she followed it up with a stinging smack to the arse, however slowly the pain merged with the pleasure and Merlin stopped dreading the smack and instead enjoying the sensation that came with it. Slowly but surely his orgasm approached and Morgana noticed very quickly

"Have you been a bad boy Merlin?" Morgana demanded; knowing she would stop if he refused to answer Merlin replied almost immediately

"Yes Mistress."

"Then beg me to release you," Morgana ordered

"Please Mistress release me, I've been a very bad boy," Merlin practically screamed as he spilled his seed all over Morgana's hand, with one last smack she forced his hand into his mouth

"Clean it up," she requested, Merlin complied and Morgana drank in the sight; Merlin licking his own cum off her hand; it made her feel so powerful and wet.

"Good kitten," she complimented returning to her original nickname as she lowered him back to the ground

"Now curl up, we have some entertainment to watch," Morgana commanded knowing Gwaine would arrive any second to fight for his dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

My Queen: Chapter 4

Gwaine was thrown into the throne room; he was shirtless and in the centre of a group of men, he had no idea what was going to happen but he suspected this was part of Morgana's plan to make him suffer. However is eyes fell on Merlin who was once again curled up and Morgana's feet.

"Merlin?" Gwaine questioned; he had no idea why Merlin was practically naked and curled up at the feet of Camelot's greatest enemy

"Ahh he noticed you kitten," Morgana chuckled as her feet slowly massaged Merlin's back, Gwaine looked confused

"What's going on?" Gwaine wondered aloud, a few of the guards laughed nastily as Morgana looked at Gwaine with a twisted smirk

"Didn't you know? Merlin's my pet now, he's very good at _pleasing_ me. The best part is I can make him do anything I want and he can't do anything about it," she laughed evilly, Gwaine's eyes widened as he worked out what she meant

"You bitch," he mouthed; Morgana only laughed

"Now you wanted dinner didn't you," Morgana stated "Well you need to make up for all those men you killed, you're going to fight for it," Someone threw a wooden sword into the ring and Gwaine slowly picked it up, his eyes were full of horror now he knew what Morgana had done with Merlin. Morgana noticed this and slowly a plan began to form in her mind, and as the guards charged towards Gwaine Merlin noticed a slight spark in her eyes, she was up to something. Gwaine made short work of the guards except one who had a sword inches from his back, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and it fell from the man's hand. Gwaine turned and suddenly knocked the man out with a vicious punch; no one had seen Merlin use magic and did not interfere with any of Morgana's commands so the collar did nothing. A piece of bread was thrown at Gwaine who looked at it with distaste

"Oh you want more?" Morgana wondered nodding to the guards,

"Merlin get up," she suddenly ordered; Merlin complied and rose to his feet, Morgana's hands suddenly went for her dress and she undid a few of the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned

"I wanted to give sir Gwaine a little show," she answered with a devilish smirk "Now strip me," For once Merlin was very willing to obey and as Morgana stood up his hands fumbled with her laces. Gwaine and a few others glanced at what they were doing and Merlin only mouthed an encouragement to Gwaine; Morgana was trying to distract him and it was working . Merlin had seen Morgana mostly naked already when he had pleasured her but the excitement of stripping her was too much to handle, his erect cock was already digging into her leg but she made no comment. Instead she elegantly let her dress fall to the floor and pool around her feet, everyone's attention was now turned on their queen who was wearing nothing but a flimsily white lace bra and panties. Her creamy skin seemed to shine in the light and she twirled so everyone had a good view of her firm arse and body.

"Continue," she ordered and the guards fighting Gwaine continued; Gwaine was looking disgusted slightly that Morgana was making Merlin do this but even his eyes were drawn to her creamy body.

"The bra first," Morgana whispered but she didn't need to bother; Merlin's hands were already undoing the white fabric, then it fell away and the room was full of ogling men as she exposed herself. She twirled again but more slowly and Merlin watched with his mouth open as her tits flew past; they were huge, bouncy and her nipples were already erect,

"Handle them," Morgana ordered dreamily and once more Merlin was eager to comply. The fight was still going on in the centre but the guards movements were slow as they drank in the sight of their queen's breasts, Merlin was kneading them and enjoyed squeezing the soft tender flesh and she let out a slight moan. His hands suddenly found her nipples and he squeezed them hard; much to her pleasure

"Good boy," she smiled as his hands began to move them up and down, slowly  
"Panties next." Merlin complied immediately, his hands pulled her underwear down and they were already wet, obeying her next command he sniffed them and was confronted once more by her musky scent. Then Morgana; aware she was being watched by the entire throne room sat Merlin down on her throne.

"Do you want to fuck me Kitten?" she asked with wide eyes, Merlin nodded; he did and she would make him anyway, Morgana suddenly stretched; flashing the room a glimpse of her entrance as she sat down on Merlin and positioned herself above him.

"Well then, lets fuck," Morgana decided positioning her entrance above him; Gwaine was watching now while trying to defend himself and he didn't know whether to look shocked or aroused. Merlin had no thought for Gwaine as in that moment Morgana thrust down and Merlin felt his cock wrapped in a velvety wetness and pure pleasure soared through his body. This was his first time and for some reason he got the sense it was also Morgana's, she made some quiet noise of pain but that was replaced by raw lust and suddenly she began to bounce up and down. She was facing the throne room and watching Gwaine fight while Merlin's cock slid in and out of her, suddenly she was moving faster and without direction Merlin leaned forwards and once more captivated her breasts in his hands. She didn't protest but only moved faster and his cock filled her up

"Merlin I'm about to..." she began in a low voice that only he could hear, why she was using his real name he didn't know but he was more focused on what was about to happen.

"So am I," he whispered and suddenly Morgana groaned deeply as did he, his seed spilled into her entrance and mixed with her juices. Morgana relaxed onto Merlin for a moment as her body was wracked by waves of pleasure, then in an instant she got to her feet. Gwaine managed to win the battle and was looking at Merlin with sympathy. Merlin for a moment didn't understand why; he had enjoyed it a lot and so did Morgana but then he realised; he was forced to do it but Merlin didn't feel the waves of self loathing he normally felt; instead he felt fine; satisfied even. Then he was forced back to his knees and Morgana addressed him with the same tone she usually did

"Come kitten, Gwaine has fought for his dinner and I'm not finished with you," and complelty naked she and Merlin walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

My Queen

Morgana had no idea what was wrong with her; she had fucked Merlin the middle of the throne room in front of loads of people. Already rumours were flying about her being a slut, though secretly she had enjoyed every second of it, feeling Merlin's hard cock slide in and out of her again and again had pumped ecstasy into her veins and she wanted more.

"My Lady what you have done has damaged your reputation, the people are supposed to fear you and yet you screw a serving boy in front of the entire court," Agravaine was scolding annoyed of her public display, Morgana shushed him

"My kitten does what I say and you seen to the be the only one complaining, Helios has Mithian and I've heard she's very good at it, apparently very tight in more than one hole," Morgana remarked slyly causing Agravaine to sigh.

"Helios is not the Queen of Camelot and I do not care who he fucks, what I care about is you and you are not supposed to be doing something like this!" he retorted

"What use is their being a Queen without pleasure?" Morgana asked him

"What use is a Queen when she is not respected by her people?" Agravaine queried but Morgana didn't want to hear it; she was bored of the man and while he gave her a cool stare he said no more. Instead he retired to his chambers looking miserable while she headed towards hers. She had a treat planned;

Meanwhile

Merlin had no idea what was wrong with him; every twisted sexual act Morgana made him do or did to him he enjoyed. She had ordered him to fuck her in front of so many people and he had enjoyed the thrill as she took his length in while people watched, though at the moment he could do with less excitement. He was tied to all four corners of Morgana's bed, elevated in the air slightly and it was uncomfortable not to mention he was paralysed due to the collar; Morgana obviously had something planned but something still bugged Merlin. She had called him by his real name after she had... finished in the throne room and Merlin wondered why? she hated him obviously so why did she lean into him and moan his name; secretly it gave him a slight thrill that he could pleasure Morgana in this way.

"Kitten," Morgana announced suddenly; Merlin could now move as she got within range. He hated this collar so much, he managed to move his head enough to see her approach. Her hands were like ice and yet they felt good as she began to gently pet his legs, she took her time; not missing a single inch of skin as she massaged him; it didn't take long for him to go hard.

"It doesn't take much to _please you _does it kitten?" Morgana taunted watching his throbbing member with delight, her hands were moving again until they were on his surprisingly well toned chest. She was looking down at him now and flashed him a sultry smirk as she massaged him; her touch was gently and Merlin found himself wanting more,

"Do you want more Merlin?" she wondered aloud as her hands began slowly tangling themselves in his pubic hair,

"Yes," Merlin mumbled, suddenly she spanked him hard on the arse.

"Yes what?" Morgana demanded

"Yes Mistress," Merlin corrected, Morgana smiled and as if he was a horse mounted him.

"I like you like this, helpless, like how I was when you poisoned me," Morgana hissed gently

"I had no choice, you betrayed us!" Merlin retorted unwilling to be seen as the one in the wrong, Morgana tittered.

"Silence," she ordered and Merlin complied. Then she laid down on her stomach and while Merlin grunted with the extra weight she buried her face in his shoulder and began gently licking his neck

"Mmm," she murmured in approval as she tasted him; his skin was salty, tangy and she took her time licking her way down his chest. Then she spun around on her stomach so Merlin had a clear view up her skirt and at her pulsing vagina, Merlin took a few deep breaths as he felt Morgana's breath on the tip of his cock

"Smells good," she sighed before licking the tip experimentally, Merlin almost bucked his hips as he groaned. Then he was hit by waves of pain, the collar obviously decided groaning was too much noise, Morgana had managed to cling on and smiled

"This is going to be fun," she giggled, then she gently took his head into his mouth and Merlin gritted his teeth as she sucked, it felt so good but if he made a noise then he knew pain would come, she knew it to and was trying to make him groan. Then pulled back and with a loud _pop _ released his head

"Mmmm," Morgana sighed dramatically "So good," her words were intended to make him feel more aroused but he wasn't going to make any noise, Morgana lowered her head once more and took a little more of him into her mouth. Already drops of his salty pre-cum dribbled onto her tongue and she swallowed the tasty droplets greedily; she wanted more and with one thrust of the head took in his entire length. His balls glanced against her chin and she felt Merlin's cock at the back of her throat, he was gritting his teeth in order not to moan but she would not let him win; she was going to make him cry her name. Then slowly her head began moving up and down his length trying to maximise his pleasure knowing pain would come shortly after; she swirled her tongue around his tip and prodded the opening of his cock with her tongue. His breathing was deeper now and suddenly Morgana began to move with ferocity and Merlin almost screamed then and there as his length touched the back of her throat and grazed against her teeth. Her tongue was magical as it swirled and danced around his most sensitive areas and quickly his orgasm approached, Morgana realised this and suddenly took all of him in once more and fondled his balls.

It was enough and suddenly her mouth was filled by the salty liquid she craved, it spilled down her throat and she lapped up every drop and as she predicted; Merlin made a noise.

"Morgana..." he murmured in a daze; almost instantly he began writhing in pain but it didn't take long for the pleasure and pain to merge. Morgana revelled in the power she had over him and after every drop of his cum was down her throat she spun around and kissed him. She thought it would be digesting for him to taste his own cum but suddenly his tongue entered her mouth and she permitted it; she melted into the kiss and it took a few moments before she had the strength to pull back.

"We're not done yet," she sighed and with a flash of gold his left arm was free, she guided it to her pussy and it took mere seconds for him to begin fingering her; she sighed with pleasure as she began the night with Merlin's fingers deep inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

My Queen

Morgana felt like banging her head against a wall, it had been almost two weeks since she had screwed Merlin in the throne room and for some reason she couldn't get the insufferable man out of her mind. She used him like a sex toy and for all purposes he was but whenever she left him; paralysed her thoughts would often wander to him. Helpless and alone in her chambers; it was fun at first but now it was annoying; getting wet at almost every meeting Agravaine dragged her along to just made time go slower. So she stood outside her room wondering what to do; Merlin had begun to accept his fate and every time she came up with something degrading to do he would do it with no qualms. She might have even said he was enjoying it and worse she wasn't enjoying doing it to him, she didn't him to hurt and for the last three days she had ended up on her back with Merlin sliding in and out of her. Agravaine was pissed that she still had him but Morgana had no intention of giving him up, he may be her slave but slowly he was becoming something more

"No," she told herself. This was Merlin, the betrayer she was not going to allow him to be anything more than her slave... ever!

"My Lady..." a deep confused voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Helios well at least he wasn't going to scold her about Merlin; then again she might have to scold him at some point. Despite them both owning people he seemed to have a much louder voice; Morgana and Merlin had been kept up half the night by his and Mithian's moan's. She was much like Merlin, accepting and findings the experience pleasurable yet always looking with cold eyes at the captors who gave them life and pleasure.

"Yes Helios," Morgana sighed wondering if he was going through the same thing; most likely not. He had fucked hundreds of girls and a few times Morgana was tempted to be one of them, but anyway he was not the type to get attached; she wasn't getting attached was she?

"I have news, Arthur has been sighed," Morgana looked up with wide eyes at this. She had been wanting to see her brother for some time and she was intending to screw his best friend senseless at his trial making sure he knew Merlin had no choice.

"Where?" she demanded coolly,

"Outside a village called Ealdor," he answered not sure if he was pronouncing the name correctly, Morgana's heart froze. Three weeks ago she would have had the village burnt to the ground and taken delight knowing that Merlin's mother was dead but for reason she didn't want the woman to die

"Ok, get him but don't damage the village," she decided; Helios looked puzzled.

"It could start a war," Morgana reasoned knowing that the new king while incompetent may realise when an army of her soldiers burnt down a village; that sure as hell wasn't the only reason. Suddenly the man looked up; almost amused but instead he nodded did he know? no he didn't! he knew nothing about Merlin.

"I'll need you to look after..." he began with a smile, Morgana nodded; and a smile spread across her face; Merlin got pleasure from her and only her but she had a suddenly had an idea.

"Of course," she answered slyly as a plan began to form in her mind.

Later

Merlin couldn't move, he was sprawled on Morgana's bed completely paralysed, luckily it was comfortable and the collar stopped him itching or aching. Lucky, though what he wasn't expecting was for two guards to enter dragging a dead weight with them, it was Mithian. The dark hair and soft pale; kind face said it all but he noticed she was wearing something... or nothing depending how you look at it. Like his outfit hers had been made to humiliate; a see through purple curtain covered her breasts which were large enough for her nipples to be seen clearly through the fabric, a thin gold strap held it in place and it sparkled almost in the light. Another thin fabric cloth was stretched between and around her legs making makeshift panties; however a large slit had been made in the middle meaning her vagina was exposed to all. Then Merlin could move; Morgana was close by and suddenly Mithian could move

"Merlin," she gasped; Helios must have left and given Morgana his keystone. Merlin had found out about them by mistake; he had seen Helios wearing a glowing rune around his neck which he quickly covered; he thought nothing of it until he had seen Morgana wearing the same; he could practically taste the magic and the only thing these two had in common was their "kittens".

"Mithian," Merlin greeted allowing some feeling to return to his body; they did not see each other much. Morgana and Helios moved in different circles and the most he had seen of her was across the throne room during the evening, they had given each other supportive glances but had not spoken.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned trying not to look at Merlin's manhood which was already rock hard thanks to a lot of her being on display; it was something she had learned to live with over the last fortnight.

"Fine, you," Merlin lied both knew they weren't fine but Merlin had to accept things could be a lot worse.

"Well isn't this cosy," Morgana teased suddenly walking into the room; Merlin knew the tone and the gleam in her eye. Mithian wasn't a guest she was part of tonight's activities. Mithian and Merlin fell silent, if they spoke to harshly the collar would strike at them.

"Nothing to say princess, I suppose your mouth is filthy enough with what Helios has been pumping down there," Morgana hissed towards at the woman who a few weeks ago would have shouted at her. However both of them had learned that sometimes silence was just as effective

"Not the only place he's been pumping it either," Morgana hissed again; she didn't get a response.

"Lay down both of you," she commanded, both complied quickly.

"Good, now Princess spread your legs and kitten get on your knees," Morgana ordered, she had already stripped off and as Merlin glanced at her she ran a finger gently round her breasts.

"Like what you see!" she stated merrily but then her tone turned soft, she walked leisurely to where Mithian was lying; Merlin had no clue as to what was going on and neither did Mithian.

"Kitten fuck her," Morgana ordered suddenly and Merlin missed punishment by seconds, he moved over to her and gently pushed a few of the fabric folds away to reach her entrance which was surprisingly dripping wet and slid in. Both he and her groaned in pleasure but he realised something; With Morgana it was like sliding into an exquisite oil but with Mithian it was something lesser. Not that he didn't enjoy it, because he did and slowly his movements grew faster and with each stroke he buried his cock deeper and deeper within. Morgana moved like a dancer until she was squatting over Mithian's face

"Now princess, eat my pussy," Morgan hissed and Merlin almost chocked. He was not expecting this and suddenly Mithian writhed and groaned in pain as surprise prevented her reacting. However she quickly leaned up and gave Morgana's silt one long lick, Morgana groaned and the feel of the other woman who was trying to keep her movements in control as Merlin pounded her while she tried to lick at the dripping slit in front of her. She managed and suddenly her lips were clamped around Morgana's sex and sucked deeply, her tongue rubbed over her clit and Morgana's hands tightened around her hair.

"Stop," she beckoned to both Merlin, Mithian's tongue entered her this time and swirled around her inner walls; she moaned again as Merlin approached.

"Both of you lick me," Morgana blurted out, the moment the words left her lips her two servants used their tongue to enter her together. Their tongue's met in her core and yet Merlin only had eyes for Morgana's pleasure and did not feel the same buzz of exhilaration when Morgana kissed him. Merlin suddenly sucked on her clit as Mithian blew air into the other woman's folds, her tongue moved up and down like lightning and it didn't take long for Morgana to reach the edge. With one final moan she exploded over her two servants who were quickly covered in her cum.

"Look at you two all messy, lick it off each other," she commanded. Merlin moved first and his tongue cut through Mithian's breasts as he lapped up Morgana's juices, her tongue did the same across his chest and it took both a few seconds to clear the liquid entirely. Then they looked up at Morgana who was not done with them yet.


End file.
